


Eight of Swords (art)

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Ink Drawing, Tarot, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Eight of Swords: Self imposed restrictions; being trapped by circumstances; limiting beliefs; being able to escape your bad situation if you changed your actions, but not doing so.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Eight of Swords (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I had a lot of fun drawing it (and a lot of fun picking a card that would suit Gerry!)


End file.
